Rendre la pareille
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] la guerre est finie … Aizen a été fait prisonnier … il a été jugé … mais certaines personnes veulent lui demander des comptes … disons … personnels…


_Aujourd'hui, 1er mai, j'ai décidé de publier un petit OS assez spécial. Oui je fait que des trucs spécial. Disons que ça sors de l'ordinaire, bah oui d'habitude c'est Aizen qui en profite et là c'est lui qui s'en prend plein ... je vais pas spoiler non plus complètement mon OS, non! Allez bonne lecture et enjoy !_

* * *

**Idée de :** Nemuru-chan

**Synopsis :** la guerre est finie … Aizen a été fait prisonnier … il a été jugé … mais certaines personnes veulent lui demander des comptes … disons … personnels…

**Couple :** Hisagi x Aizen

**Disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo.

**rating + 18** pour cause de lemon.

**Attention :**** spoil ! ! ! ! si vous ne suivez pas les scantrads, ne lisez pas ! ! ! ! l'histoire se passe après la guerre d'Hiver ! ! ! !**

* * *

Ils y étaient enfin arrivé. Ils avaient enfin mis fin à cette guerre. Ils n'en revenaient toujours pas, pour la plupart. Ils devaient être heureux, soulagés. Enfin tout ceci était terminé. Tout ceci avait eut une fin. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient dites, s'étaient faites. Beaucoup de choses avaient été éclairées. Certains avaient trouvé des réponses à leurs questions. Certains avaient vu des blessures anciennes se refermer.

Bien sûr, beaucoup étaient morts ou gravement blessés. Dont lui. Mais, il s'en fichait un peu. Il avait put faire la paix avec lui-même. Il avait put faire la paix avec Tousen Taïcho et c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il sourit tristement en pensant à Komamura Taïcho. Lui aussi avait put s'expliquer avec Tousen. Lui aussi avait put faire la paix avec cet homme qui avait été son seul vrai ami depuis tout ce temps. Son premier ami.

Malheureusement, Aizen n'était pas mort. La puissance qu'il avait acquise en fusionnant avec l'Hogyoku ne lui permettait pas de mourir. D'après ce qu'il savait, le traître avait été scellé et transporté sous bonne garde pour être jugé pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. 20 000ans. Et après ? Ils en ferait quoi ? Trouveront-ils un moyen de le tuer et d'empêcher son âme de se réincarner ? Ou le garderont-ils encore vivant mais scellé ? Ou le relâcheront-ils en espérant qu'il aura changé durant son emprisonnement ?

Une chose était sûre pour Hisagi, jamais il ne laisserait ce traître en vie. Jamais ! Il avait des choses à régler avec lui et comptait bien mettre le compteur à zéro. Seulement, il devrait attendre d'être rétabli. Et de trouver un moyen d'accéder à cet homme, s'il ne parvenait pas à avoir une autorisation de visite.

* * *

Ils avaient donc décidé de le maintenir scellé ? Pour les 20 prochains millénaires ? Mais que croyaient-ils tous ? Qu'il allait mourir d'ici là ? Qu'il changerait d'ici là ? Certainement pas ! Il resterait fidèle à lui-même. Cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir. Échafaudant des plans. De plus en plus parfaits. Il avait tout son temps pour ça, maintenant. Grâce à eux. Quelle ironie du sort ! Ils lui donnaient tout le temps nécessaire pour organiser son prochain plan et s'acquérir ainsi de la Dimension Royale. De toutes les Dimensions ! Ils ne pourraient pas l'empêcher d'agir. Même si c'était dans 20 000 ans. Il n'était pas presser de toute façon. Et puis d'ici là, la plupart de ceux qui le connaissaient seraient morts … alors il pourrait toujours influencer ceux qui ne l'auraient jamais vu, ceux qui ne connaîtraient que l'histoire officielle, que les rumeurs, que … la légende. Car oui, il en était sûr, il deviendrait une légende. Et alors, plus rien ne l'arrêtera dans sa quête de pouvoir.

* * *

Il était de retour dans sa Division. Il pouvait bien l'appeler comme ça, puisque son capitaine était mort. Il était maintenant à la tête de cette Neuvième Division, de ses hommes qui le connaissaient bien, qu'il connaissait bien. Il salua les rares shinigamis qu'il croisa. En effet, beaucoup étaient encore aux mains de la Quatrième Division … ou morts.

La Première Division prenait son rôle très à cœur et un conseil exceptionnel avait été formé. La Capitaine Commandant étant mort, son vice capitaine assurait l'intérim. Le conseil exceptionnel était formé par d'anciens capitaines et vice capitaines ainsi que par certains membres de la noblesse et de la Dimension Royale. Il avait été décrété que les Divisions sans capitaines seraient sous la responsabilité des vices capitaines. Ceux-ci, bien que n'en ayant pas le titre, auraient les droits et devoirs que les capitaines. A eux de s'organiser après dans leur Division.

Il arriva à son bureau, enfin le bureau du capitaine de la Neuvième Division, qu'il avait investit de plein droit maintenant. Aussitôt, un jeune shinigami, se présenta à lui. Il était jeune mais Hisagi le reconnu sans mal. C'était lui qui aidait le cinquième siège. Il devait être le plus haut gradé disponible. Le jeune homme était grand et maigre, les cheveux noirs coupés courts et de grands yeux noirs aussi. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme. Mais Hisagi savait qu'il travaillait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui en cet instant.

Hisagi lui sourit brièvement, mais lui sourit tout de même. Oseki se sentit d'une importance sans commune mesure et se mit en devoir d'expliquer à son vice capitaine tout ce qui avait été dit et fait pendant sa convalescence.

* * *

Mais que croyaient-ils ? Que le fait de l'avoir scellé l'empêcherait de savoir qui venait le voir ? Il avait beau être attaché sur une chaise et avoir tous ses sens brimés, il savait très bien qui venait le voir. Même si ses visiteurs faisaient tout pour diminuer leur reiatsu au maximum. Il arrivait encore à sentir le parfum si délicat et si subtil de chaque personne. Il les connaissait tous. La marque de chaque reiatsu était imprimé au plus profond de son être. Il savait qui. Il savait quand. Il pouvait même dire dans quel état d'esprit était chacun de ses visiteurs. Il avait passé tellement de temps à les observer, à les étudier, avant de se dévoiler enfin. Il connaissait tout d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient tant peur de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il gagnerait.

* * *

Hisagi avait eut la surprise d'apprendre que la garde d'Aizen se ferait conjointement entre la Première, la Neuvième et la Dixième Division. Apres tout, il est vrai que sa Division faisait office de Police Judiciaire. Quant à la Dixième Division, son rôle était de s'occuper l'organisation militaire de Seireitei. La Première Division, elle, coordonnerait le tout et surtout voulait garder un œil sur ce prisonnier si particulier.

Celui-ci avait été isolé et une cellule spéciale avait été faite par la Douzième Division. Hisagi n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Elle se situait sous la Temple des Regrets. Elle ressemblait à une grande caverne, sombre et très haute de plafond. Au centre, se situait Aizen, scellé sur sa chaise, constamment éclairé et surveillé grâce à des caméras. Un gardien était installé derrière un pupitre à surveiller les différentes vues prises par le système de la vidéo surveillance. A la Première, Neuvième, Dixième et Douzième Division, un pupitre similaire avait été installé et un gardien avait été mis à surveiller lui aussi le prisonnier. Bien sûr, toutes les images étaient enregistrées et stockées dans chacune de ses Divisions. De même que tous les enregistrements des différents capteurs, installés un peu partout.

Une ligne en sekkiseki, « la Pierre avec des pulsions assassines », était incrustée dans le sol, formant une bulle autour du prisonnier dans laquelle personne ne pouvait utiliser son reiatsu. Ainsi aucun sort ne pouvait atteindre ou partir du prisonnier. Encore aurait-il fallut qu'il puisse bouger.

Hisagi observait Aizen. Il se trouvait dans l'ombre, hors de la bulle, qui elle était constamment éclairée et surveillée. Il observait avec une curiosité malsaine cet homme qui avait été si puissant. Maintenant, il ressemblait à une momie. En effet, des pieds à la tête, rien ne dépassant, Aizen était enroulé de bandes noires, qui, lui avait-on expliqué, avait les mêmes propretés que le sekkiseki : annihilation de tout reiatsu.

Il resta un moment, complètement absorbé par cet homme. Il l'avait à porté de main. Personne ne trouverait bizarre s'il venait lui rendre visite. Après tout, il ne ferait que s'assurer que le prisonnier était toujours là et que les gardiens s'acquittaient bien de leur tâche.

* * *

Ainsi, il venait le voir. Tous les jours. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui au quoi ? Mais ça il s'en contrefichait. Il le sentait toujours à la limite de la bulle. Oh, il avait parfaitement conscience de cette bulle. Il avait parfaitement conscience que tous ses visiteurs restaient toujours hors de la bulle. Personne n'aime être impuissant. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouveraient dans cette bulle. N'ayant plus aucun reiatsu. N'ayant pas plus de force qu'un nouveau né.  
Il le sentait l'observer. Il le sentait intrigué aussi. Il le sentait coléreux. Une colère sourde. Une colère froide. Une colère qui devait lui ronger le cœur et l'âme. Mais une de ses colères dont on ne peut exposer les raisons à personnes car cela serait dévoiler un morceau trop intime et trop obscur. Une de celle qui grandit insidieusement dans le cœur des hommes, jusqu'à occuper les pensées jour et nuit, tapi comme une petite bête noire. Une de celles qu'il faut cacher aux autres car elle n'est destinée qu'à une seule personne. Dans le cas pressent, c'était lui. Et il était presque heureux. Au moins quelqu'un pensait à lui tous les jours. Au moins, quelqu'un penserait à lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

De plus, il savait pourquoi. Dans un sens, il comprenait. Il lui avait prit son capitaine, son si précieux capitaine. Il lui avait prit ses espoirs et ses illusion. Il lui avait prit tant et tant de choses. Aizen se fit une liste mentale et commença à chercher la vraie raison de ses visites. Peut-être que …

* * *

Hisagi était abasourdi. C'était quoi ça ? Comment des Hollows pouvaient cacher leur reiastu de cette manière ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il regarda impuissant ses deux camarades tomber ; vaincus par ses Hollows. Il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais il faut croire qu'il en avait été décidé autrement en haut lieu. Trois silhouettes apparurent devant lui, affrontant les monstres et le sauvant d'une mort certaine. Abaraï Renji, tête brûlée mais courageux et fidèle, Kira Izuru, renfermé mais sincère dans tout, Hinamori Momo, moins puissante que ses deux camarades mais prête à leur venir en aide. Les trois élèves qu'il devait évalués aujourd'hui, lors de cette sortie sur Terre. Sortie qui devait être banale mais qui avait viré au cauchemar.  
Hisagi se rappelait encore la peur qu'il avait ressenti pour lui mais aussi pour les trois autres. Il se rappelait encore le soulagement et le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu apparaître un haori blanc. Aizen Taïcho et Ichimaru Fukutaïcho était venu les secourir et mettre fin à cet instant de frayeur et de cauchemar. Il se rappelait encore le retour à la Soul Society avec son lot d'amertume et de soulagement. Il avait perdu deux camarades. Il avait gagné trois amis. Il avait mis sur un piédestal Aizen Taïcho pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il voulait être un homme comme lui, un shinigami comme lui. Atteindre cette puissance afin de protéger ceux qui en avait besoin.

* * *

Le temps s'écoulait indifférent autour de lui. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre de toute façon. Cependant il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par devenir fou. Tout le monde le croyait fou. Mais il ne l'était pas, il avait juste une façon de penser différente, une échelle de valeur différente, une morale différente. Il n'était pas fou, mais égocentrique, génial et très intelligent.

Cependant, être maintenu ainsi commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il lui semblait passer par des phases de folies, pendant lequel il voulait se détacher, arracher ses bandages qui le recouvraient. Il voulait pouvoir hurler, voir ce qui l'entourait, sentir quelque chose d'autres que la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché.

Aussi, quand il commença à sentir des effleurements sur sa peau, il se dit que, peut-être, il allait devenir fou.

* * *

Il ne devrait pas. Il le savait mais ne pouvait guère résister. Ses cauchemar étaient revenus. Il avait mis tellement de temps à les reléguer dans un coin de sa tête, à faire en sorte qu'ils cessent, qu'il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de tout recommencer. D'autant qu'il avait trouvé une autre solution. Faire de son tortionnaire sa victime.

Il avait mis un certain temps avant de se décider. Ce n'était pas sans risques et il ne voulait en aucun cas provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe. Aussi une fois sa résolution prise, Hisagi y était allé avec des pincettes.

Doucement, il s'était rapproché des nécromanciens qui avaient mis au point les formules d'attaches. Il avait augmenté sa puissance et sa maîtrise du kido. Il avait appris par cœur les formules d'attaches.

Doucement, il s'était renseigner sur le système de vidéo surveillance qui avait été mis en place. Il connaissait par cœur les tours de garde, et s'investissait afin de connaître chaque gardien dans chaque Division.

Doucement, il s'était mis à étudier et à poser des questions, à des personnes pouvant le renseigner et l'aider à acquérir ce qui lui manquait encore. Puissance. Force. Détermination.

* * *

Il savait qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il ne pouvait pas dire exactement quel jour on était, ni quelle heure, mais il savait à peu près le temps qui séparait deux de ses visites. C'était devenu un repère pour lui. Aizen souriait. Il avait de la visite. Au début tous les jours, au moins un capitaine venait le voir. Parfois, ils étaient plusieurs. Puis ces visites là s'étaient espacés. Certains lieutenants venaient aussi. Hinamori, par exemple, était venue beaucoup les premiers temps, pleurant à chaudes larmes, pour finalement ne plus venir, sûrement empêchée par Hitsugaya et Matsumoto. Mais lui c'était différent. Tous les jours, il venait. Tous les jours, il restait là à l'observer silencieusement, déversant dans la pièce son reiatsu nébuleux, reflétant ainsi l'état de son âme.

Aizen se redressa en sentant Hisagi entrer dans la caverne, ses pas légers résonnant à peine sur le sol. Mais ça il ne l'entendait pas. Il n'entendait rien de toute façon. Il ne voyait rien non plus. Il percevait la présence du fukutaïcho de la Neuvième Division à son reiatsu. Il le trouvait légèrement différent des autres jours. Peut être plus … déterminé … résolu. Peut être le tatoué avait-il trouvé une solution à ce qui le tracassait depuis quelque jours ? Aizen l'avait senti troublé ces derniers temps.

Le traître se recentra sur lui même, ne gardant qu'une perception faible de ce qui l'entourait. Il se remit à faire la liste de toutes les choses qu'il allait infliger à Kurosaki Ichigo quand il serait libre. Parce qu'il serait libre un jour, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Il serait libre et régnerait sur toutes les Dimensions. Tout ceci n'était qu'un petit, mais fâcheux, contre temps.

Le fil de ses pensées s'interrompit brutalement. Voilà que ça recommençait ! Il avait « senti » quelque chose l'effleurer. Il en était sûr ! D'ailleurs, ça recommençait. Un nouvel attouchement tout juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse le ressentir, pour que sa peau réagisse, alors qu'elle était recouverte de ses bandages épais.

Il voulut se concentrer de nouveau, faire fi de ses sensations qui lui parvenait, mais il en était incapable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'attendre la nouvelle caresse qu'il allait recevoir. Attendre quand. Attendre où.

* * *

Il l'avait là, juste devant lui. Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres quand il le vit tressauter légèrement. Enfin autant que lui permettait ses attaches. Il recommença une nouvelle fois, puis encore. Il le fit attendre la suivante, longtemps, avant de la lui accorder. De se l'accorder. Puis il sortit, remettant son masque d'impassibilité. Mais intérieurement, il exultait. Ça marchait ! Sans qu'il ait besoin de le toucher, juste en le pensant, juste en manipulant son reiastu d'une façon à laquelle personne n'avait jamais pensé.

* * *

Les jours suivants se découlèrent ainsi pour Hisagi entre entraînements et paperasse, entre ses devoirs de shinigami, de fukutaïcho et son petit plaisir personnel. Tous les soirs, il descendait voir le prisonnier, saluant au passage le shinigami de garde, discutant avec lui. Tous croyaient qu'il ne descendait que pour voir si tout allait bien, alors que lui descendait pour pouvoir faire frémir et sursauter Aizen. Hisagi ne projetait pas toujours son reiatsu chargé de ses envies vers le traître. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier l'associe à ses manifestations. Tout du moins pas encore. Et puis à force, il n'avait même plus besoin de se concentrer pour l'atteindre. Il pouvait discuter avec le gardien et laisser un mince filet voguer vers Aizen et effleurer celui-ci sans qu'il ait besoin de le regarder. Intérieurement, Hisagi jubilait. Il savait qu'Aizen devait se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Et ça c'était suffisant pour lui … pour l'instant.

* * *

C'était un grand honneur pour lui. Aizen Taïcho l'avait invité lui et trois de ses camarades à venir prendre le thé avec lui. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis que le capitaine de la Cinquième Division les avaient sauvé d'une mort certaine lors de cet exercice dans le monde réel. Trois semaines et déjà les liens qu'ils avait formé avec Abaraï, Kira et Hinamori étaient forts, très forts. Ils avaient vécus quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel. Et les quatre jeune gens en étaient venus à se considérer comme des survivants chanceux.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin et ils furent introduits dans le bureau d'Aizen par Ichimaru Fukutaïcho. Hisagi frissonna en passant près de l'albinos. Il faut dire que certaines rumeurs courraient sur lui et que son comportement pouvait parfois être qualifié de … dérangeant. Mais il eut le plaisir de revoir Aizen Taïcho et celui-ci se montra très agréable avec eux. Ils parlèrent bien sûr de l'incident, puis Aizen s'enquit de leurs progrès au sein de l'Académie. La conversation dériva ensuite sur le souhait des jeunes gens concernant la Division à laquelle ils voudraient appartenir une fois leur diplôme obtenu. Somme toute, ils passèrent un agréable moment. Puis Aizen fit raccompagner les trois plus jeune par son lieutenant tandis qu'il gardait Hisagi encore avec lui.

Le Capitaine se montra charmant et charmeur avec le jeune homme impressionné qu'était Hisagi. Il l'emmena dans le petit jardin attenant à son bureau et ils finirent assis sur la terrasse menant à ses appartements sans que l'ébène ne s'en aperçoive. Là Aizen lui fit boire autre chose que du thé et Hisagi ne put guère refuser. Il se sentait flatté qu'un homme, qu'un capitaine tel qu'Aizen trouve sa compagnie plaisante au point de l'inviter chez lui. Après tout, Aizen Taïcho était un homme respecté et respectueux des autres, un homme intelligent et pleins de bonnes manières, toujours calme et réfléchi alors que lui n'était qu'un jeune apprenti shinigami, certes un des meilleurs de l'Académie, mais de là à intéresser un homme tel qu'Aizen, auréolé de son pouvoir et de son savoir. Hisagi était sur un petit nuage. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de pouvoir discuter en tête à tête avec un tel homme pour qui il ressentait tant d'admiration et de reconnaissance. Il faisait confiance au plus âgé à un point inimaginable. D'ailleurs comme aurait-il put croire que l'autre le manipulait afin d'arriver à ses fins ?

Des soirées comme ça, il y en eut plusieurs avant qu'Aizen ne se décide à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait fait en sorte d'habituer le plus jeune à sa compagnie, de plus en plus proche, et à ses petits moments de détente, où tous les deux, autour d'une bouteille de saké, parlaient de tout et de rien. Aussi Hisagi ne se refusa pas longtemps à lui. Et bientôt le jeune homme en vint même à quémander auprès de lui. Il faut dire qu'Aizen savait y faire et ça Hisagi état plus que content de profiter des mains expertes, de la bouche tendre et de la langue joueuse de son aîné.

Les délices des plaisirs de la chair ramenaient souvent le plus jeune auprès du Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Celui-ci se plaisait à faire l'éducation du jeune homme. Hisagi se pliait volontiers aux ordres d'Aizen et se retrouvait souvent dans des positions qu'il aurait jugé humiliantes s'il n'était submergé par des vagues de plaisir.

Ils avaient continué à se voir épisodiquement après qu'Hisagi eut obtenu son diplôme et son poste de fukutaïcho de la Neuvième Division. Le jeune homme avait été fortement impressionné par Tousen Taïcho et du coup s'était peu à peu détaché d'Aizen pour attacher son admiration à Tousen. Mais même si sa confiance en l'aveugle était totale et son admiration à la limite du convenable, Hisagi savait que jamais il n'aurait le genre de relations qu'il entretenait avec Aizen. Aussi retournait-il le voir de temps en temps, histoire d'assouvir ses désirs charnels d'une façon que seul Aizen pouvait lui garantir.

Et puis il y avait eut la traîtrise d'Aizen et son départ pour le Hueco Mundo. Il y avait eut la Guerre d'Hiver. Et maintenant, il y avait Aizen à porté de sa main.

* * *

Les mains juste à coté de ses hanches posées de part et d'autre de son corps, sans pour autant le toucher mais assez près pour qu'il puisse les sentir. Son corps penché en avant sur le sien légèrement tendu vers l'arrière. Son visage si près du sien et ses yeux dans les siens. Son sourire si serein et cette expression si douce sur son visage. Hisagi rougit fortement avant d'obéir à cet homme qu'il admirait tant et de fermer les yeux. Il attendit la suite avec une certaine fébrilité et sursauta légèrement au contact des lèvres d'Aizen sur les siennes. Un contact si doux et si délicat qu'il crut avoir rêvé quand il ouvrit les yeux. Aizen était de nouveau assis à sa place et lui souriait. Hisagi lui sourit en retour en rougissant fortement. C'était son premier baiser.

* * *

Bien sûr, il en eut d'autres et puis bien des choses bien plus osées. Hisagi se souvint avoir rougit fortement les premières fois où Aizen lui demanda de se laisser faire, les premières fois où Aizen le suça, les premières fois où il suça Aizen, les premières fois où Aizen s'introduisit en lui doucement et tendrement, les premières fois où Aizen lui fit faire ses quatre volontés, le faisant se masturber devant lui pour son plaisir, le prenant à même le sol sans vraiment le préparer ni le déshabiller, les premières fois où il revint de lui-même en redemander, les premières fois où Aizen l'attacha, les premières fois où il introduisit en lui toutes sortes d'objets pour voir lequel le ferait jouir. Toutes ses premières fois et les suivantes où, peu à peu, Hisagi se pliait aux désirs et souhaits d'Aizen, répondant présent quand le Capitaine avait envie de lui. Toutes ses premières fois qui faussèrent son jugement sur cet homme, car son admiration pour lui étouffait son sens critique. Hisagi ne pouvait, ou ne voulait, pas voir en cet homme un manipulateur et un menteur. Il ne voyait en lui que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, l'homme si intelligent, si cultivé, l'idéal qu'Hisagi voulait atteindre. La chute fut longue et douloureuse pour le jeune homme quand Aizen se révéla être un traître.

* * *

Il n'était pas bête, loin de là. Il mis cependant un certain temps à comprendre d'où venaient les sensations qu'il ressentait. Ou plutôt de qui venaient ses sensations. Hisagi Shuuhei. Il sourit pour lui-même. Décidément, ce jeune homme se révélait pleins de surprises. Aizen savait que c'était lui qui gênerait ses sensations qu'il ressentait, ses caresses qu'il percevait et qui parfois l'amenait jusqu'à l'érection. Érections qu'il pouvait difficilement soulager, mais qui était au combien délicieuses pour lui. Il savait qu'Hisagi jouait avec lui, comme lui avait joué avec le jeune homme par le passé. Il se demandait juste quel allait être la prochaine étape. Il se demandait juste si Hisagi irait jusqu'au bout, si sa vengeance serait plus forte que sa morale. Il sourit pour lui même d'impatience. Il venait de trouver une distraction. Il n'était pas encore complètement fou.

* * *

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment faisait-il ? Comment s'y prenait-il pour lui faire ressentir ça ? Il était incapable de bouger ou de crier. Il était incapable de faire comprendre à ses geôliers ce qui lui arrivait. Et d'ailleurs, même s'il avait pu, qui l'aurait cru ? Où plutôt qui aurait fait quelque chose pour lui ? Personne.

Aizen sentait des mains invisibles remonter le long de ses jambes, les caresser doucement. Il pouvait suivre leur progression le long de son corps, remonter le long de son torse, pincer ses téton, effleurer sa gorge. Il sentait son sexe se gonfler petit à petit, et du coup être comprimé par les bandages jusqu'à en être douloureux. Il crut devenir fou, toutes ses caresses l'amenèrent sûrement à un état d'excitation intense, un état qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. Aizen était mortifié de découvrir qu'il n'attendait que la délivrance que pourrait lui accorder Hisagi. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et cette petite douleur n'apaisa son envie et son besoin d'être soulagé que très brièvement. Puis il enragea en sentant les attouchements cesser. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser dans cet état. Et si justement c'était le but rechercher par Hisagi ? Lui donner une érection qui était sûrement visible à travers les bandages qui moulaient son corps. Aizen entra dans un état de rage suite à cette révélation. Il s'agita sur sa chaise et se mit à gronder. Enfin autant que lui permettait les différentes attaches qui le retenait prisonnier.

* * *

Hisagi souriait. Intérieurement, il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Extérieurement, sa bouche était tout juste relevée au coin en un petit sourire. Il voyait Aizen essayer de se débattre, bien que solidement attaché à sa chaise. Il voyait le corps tendu du traître se tendre encore plus sous l'accès de rage qui l'habitait. Il voyait aussi l'érection que rien ne cachait aux yeux de tous. Et il était fier de lui. Très fier. C'était maintenant à son tour d'attendre son bon vouloir. Il sortit de la caverne, le pas plus léger, l'âme plus reposée. Il se sentait incroyablement bien ce soir.

* * *

Pour tous, la folie avait commencé à frapper Aizen. Une folie différente de sa folie habituelle. Tous savaient qu'il était un fou mégalomane, c'en était presque indissociable de son nom. Non la folie qui avait cours en ce moment était plus … normale. Etre attaché 24 heures sur 24 et privé de tous ses sens pouvait amener n'importe qui vers le folie, pouvait pousser n'importe qui au bout d'un certain temps à se débattre et à crier. Des paris avaient été faits pour savoir combien de temps Aizen allait tenir sans manifester ce genre de comportements. Et à vrai dire, il explosa toutes les prévisions, vu que les premiers signes apparurent plus de 9 mois après son internement.

Ses crises avaient lieu à intervalles réguliers, ce qui paraissaient logique. Et elles avaient lieu toujours après le départ d'Hisagi, qui allait chercher Unohana Taïcho pour qu'elle examine le traître et fasse en sorte de le calmer.

Hisagi prenait un malin plaisir à faire enrager de cette façon l'ancien capitaine. C'était jouissif pour lui. Il ressortait de là, le sexe tendu lui aussi, mais lui pourrait se soulager et pas Aizen. Il ne lui en donnait pas le droit, il le privait de ça. Et ça, c'était suffisant pour l'instant.

* * *

Il savait qu'Hisagi en était la cause. Il savait qu'il se vengeait. Il savait aussi qu'il le faisait pour le faire enrager. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y arrivait très bien. Aizen avait beau faire des efforts, se concentrer autant qu'il pouvait, il finissait toujours par céder à l'appel de la chair. Il avait ignorer ses mains invisibles qui le caressaient, il arrivait toujours un moment où il craquait et ne pouvait plus détourner son attention de ses attouchements qui inévitablement le laissaient le corps en attente d'une délivrance qui ne venait jamais.

* * *

Hisagi menait son petit train train quotidien sereinement. Il avait passé avec succès les épreuves et était donc devenu de plein droit le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division. La vie reprenait d'ailleurs doucement son cours, que ce soit à la Soul Society ou sur Terre. De fréquentes patrouilles sillonnaient le Hueco Mundo. Il avait été décidé de ne laisser aucune chance aux Arrancars de pouvoir se regrouper. Il avait été décidé de faire tout afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, une nouvelle Guerre d'hiver.

* * *

Comme tous les soirs à présent, il sortait de la caverne abritant Aizen, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le brun s'était montré récalcitrant au début, il l'avait sentit esquiver ses caresses, les ignorant, mais au final Aizen s'était laissé porté par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Il avait laissé aux mains des gardiens un prisonnier assez énervé, qui essayait de rassembler son reiatsu sans y parvenir, qui essayait de se libérer sans y parvenir. Il avait laissé un homme aux abois, qui ne réclamait qu'une chose : la délivrance, la fin de son excitation par l'orgasme. Hisagi se demandait s'il allait le laisser jouir ou pas. Il était encore indécis la dessus. Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant c'était que, lui, allait la connaître cette délivrance.

Il rentra tranquillement chez lui, son érection frottant contre sa prison de tissu, maintenant ainsi son sexe fièrement dressé mais invisible aux yeux de ceux qu'il croisaient. Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bains et se déshabilla le temps que l'eau remplisse la baignoire dans laquelle il se glissa avec délice. Il se caressant doucement, faisant encore monter un peu la pression avant de prendre son sexe en main et d'entamer un mouvement de va et viens langoureux.

* * *

Aizen ne comprenait pas. Il savait qu'Hisagi était parti, alors pourquoi ressentait-il encore ça ? Ses caresses, ses attouchements ? Pourquoi son corps continuait de percevoir ses sensations malgré le départ de l'ébène. En se concentrant un peu, il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient plus diffuses, moins ciblées, moins … intentionnelles.

* * *

Hisagi ne put empêcher son esprit de fantasmer et de former l'image du corps d'Aizen. Ce corps qu'il avait si bien connu. Il s'imaginait l'avoir là, sous la main, à disposition, assis nu et attaché sur une chaise, un bandeau sur les yeux et un bâillon sur la bouche. Hisagi tournait autour de lui, effleurant le corps pâle du traître. Et celui-ci ne sachant par où allait venir la prochaine caresses, était tendu dans cette attente.

Hisagi tournait autour de sa proie, le caressant juste assez pour que la colonne de cher du plus âgé se lève, le caressant juste assez pour le faire gémir. Mais il voulait le faire crier aussi. Dans un mouvement flou propre aux rêves et aux fantasmes, Aizen se retrouva allongé sur un lit, les bras relevés au dessus de sa tête et les mains attachées. Ses yeux étaient toujours bandés mais sa bouche libre. Hisagi se pencha alors sur ce corps à sa disposition, parcourant de ses mains et de sa bouche le torse clair et musclé, attrapant un téton entre ses dents pour le mordiller.

* * *

Aizen sursauta en sentant son téton se faire mordre. Il sursauta de nouveau quand le second connu le même sort. Il avait moins l'impression qu'Hisagi cherchait à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, en l'excitant sans lui permettre de jouir, mais plus comme si le plus jeune lui faisait l'amour. Il haussa les sourcils perplexe. Ce pouvait-il qu'Hisagi n'ait pas rompu la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux et soit en train de rêver, de fantasmer, de penser, d'imaginer être en train de lui faire l'amour ?

* * *

Hisagi était allongé dans l'eau chaude de sa baignoire, un main voyageant sur sa hampe dure et une autre sur son torse. Il s'imaginait avoir sous les mains et sous la langue le corps du traître. Il imaginait être en train de faire subir à Aizen les pires outrages, léchant sans aucune retenue le sexe, les bourses et le petit trou de cet homme qui était attaché sur son lit, cet homme qui gémissait sous l'afflux de sensations qu'il lui prodiguait. Doucement, il introduisit un doigt puis un autre pour préparer cette caverne qui ne devait jamais avoir été pénétré. Il voyait mal Aizen dans le rôle qu'il lui attribuait dans son fantasme, celui du dominé.

* * *

Comment pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il imaginé le prendre ? Aizen grimaça en sentant un doigt se faufiler à l'intérieur de lui. Comment Hisagi pouvait-il le mettre dans cette position ? Dans ce rôle ? Jamais il n'avait été pris ! Il était toujours le dominant, jamais le dominé ! Aizen haletait doucement sous l'afflux de sensations nouvelles qui déferlaient dans son corps. Ses sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il éprouvait sans son accord. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas coupé la connexion ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

C'était si bon. Ce fantasme était l'un des meilleurs. Il pouvait presque sentir autour de son sexe l'intimité serrée d'Aizen. Il s'était glissé en lui si doucement, si lentement, voulant savourer au maximum ses sensations. Il pouvait presque sentir sous ses doigts les tressautements du corps entravé. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle d'Aizen contre son cou. C'était si bon de se trouver là, à l'intérieur de cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffert.  
Hisagi se mut doucement en lui, voulant apprécier au maximum ses sensations, cet instant, avant d'accélérer et de prendre son pied. Il jouit en lâchant un cri bestial. Il regarda sa main souillée par son sperme avant de la laisser retomber dans l'eau. Il laissa alors reposer sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et apprécier les vestiges de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Décidément son imaginaire était puissant, il lui avait cru sentir Aizen jouir. Les contractions de son anus auraient alors entraîné sa délivrance.

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas aimer ça ! Aizen n'en revenait pas, il sentait en lui le membre dur et gonflé d'Hisagi se mouvoir de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Il sentait sur son corps les mains de l'ébène le caresser et l'amener doucement mais sûrement à l'orgasme. Mais le pire c'est qu'il ressentait du plaisir à sentir se sexe frétiller entre ses fesses. Lui ! Un dominant ! Il sentait des larmes de rages couler sur ses joues, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas nier le plaisir évident qu'il ressentait dans cette pénétration. Il se demanda si Hisagi allait le laisser jouir ou non, s'il allait continuer encore longtemps à labourer son intimité. Il eut rapidement sa réponse quand il sentit la main du plus jeune prendre son sexe et lui appliquer une série de va et viens qui le conduisirent jusqu'à l'orgasme. Aizen apprécia alors cette jouissance comme aucune autre qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Son orgasme fut puissant et il se sentit se déverser entre sa peau et les bandages. Il sentit son sperme couler hors lui et coller à sa peau. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécier ça. Il reprit doucement son souffle et se concentra sur ses sensations, mais il ne sentait plus la présence d'Hisagi, ni en lui, ni sur lui. Nul part. La connexion était enfin coupée. Aizen respira un peu plus librement et quand il s'en rendit compte se demanda pourquoi, avant de se renfrogner. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Si Hisagi n'avait même plus besoin d'être avec lui pour lui faire ressentir ça … qu'allait donner la suite.

* * *

Hisagi se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu ressentir de telles sensations pendant ce fantasme. En y repensant, il avait vraiment eut l'impression par moment d'avoir contre lui le corps d'Aizen. Il avait vraiment cette sensation si particulière de se retrouver dans l'intimité d'un autre homme. Et en y réfléchissant bien, il se dit que la seule solution était qu'il n'avait pas coupé les liens qu'il envoyait vers Aizen quand il se trouvait dans la caverne. Que d'une certaine manière, ses liens les avaient maintenu en contact l'un avec l'autre. Un sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur son visage. Si c'était vrai, ça voulait dire qu'Aizen avait ressenti tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et qu'il avait jouit. Ce qui veut dire que d'une certaine manière, le grand Aizen Sosuke, Dominateur en puissance, avait aimé se faire prendre. Voilà une information qui était très intéressante. Hisagi sourit en pensant à la prochaine fois où il irait voir le traître. Il comptait bien en profiter. Il pouvait maintenant lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

_Alors, vous aussi vous avez aimé Aizen en dominé?_


End file.
